9 de Noviembre
by AzureMoiss
Summary: Un día que sera recordado como el acontecimiento mas grande del siglo XX, un día que fue mas una tortura que una bendicion, pero el nacimiento de un brillante futuro. Germany&N.Italy. One Shot. Slash. No gusta No leas


9 de Noviembre

By NikoKao

Disclaimer: no poseo ninguna titularidad sobre la historia o personajes de Axis Power Hetalia, si lo fuera, no seria tan ambiguo con las parejas.

Esta historia es un poquito angst y muy poco slash pero era lo que se me ocurría y hoy en día si la inspiración llega es mejor oírla y dejarla ser.

Le dedico este FIC a todos los fanes de mi fic "Recuerdos", espero que este corto les guste tanto como la otra, y pues si, es un poco como su non-canon secuela.

* * *

"_La guerra nos destruye para hacernos desde cero..._"

Martillazos, martillazos.

Escombros, escombros.

Golpe con golpe, desgarrando su corazón.

Feliciano estaba sentando en primera fila para su propio espectáculo de horror.

Más martillazos, más martillazos.

Más escombros y más escombros.

Hacia mas 28 años que la guerra había terminado, cada pecado espiado, cada castigo hecho con la mayor tortura posible, una vez mas la historia continua su camino, él simplemente intentaba parar las lagrimas que salían a brotes de sus ojos, sus manos apretadas en puños sobre su regazo, la mano tibia de Kiku, que apenas pudo notar sobre su hombro.

Martillazos otra vez, martillazo una vez más.

Otro escombro seguido de alegre algarabía.

No necesitaba mirar a su amigo japonés, tal vez sus compostura estaría igual de regia, como siempre lo había conocido, pero sus ojos igual de llenos de lagrimas. Tal vez todo a su alrededor seria felicidad para la población, pero aun hacia habría aquellos que no le parecerían así.

El joven italiano podía ver la mirada fría y calculadora en la irracionalmente feliz cara de Rusia, vigilante como un halcón pero con una sonrisa de arlequín mejor que cualquier jugador de póker. Podía ver también al sonriente de USA junto a su cabeza de estado, sonrientes para las cámaras, siempre un pie en el plano de la historia, el cruel héroe en la historia, siempre el salvador de las victimas nunca el vil tirano que aprovecha las penas de otros.

Martillos golpean, Martillos golpean en el corazón.

Ladrillo por ladrillo, las cadenas se rompen.

Un grito de felicidad seguido por uno de dolor, más lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas proveniente desde las fibras de su corazón. Su mirada fija en el rubio sufriendo en medio del fulgor de este "Horror Show", sus manos tensándose aun más, una leve gota de sangre cayendo de su palma, lastimándose asi mismo con las uñas de su propia mano por la presion con las que las sujetaba.

Su corazón sentía haberse rompido ya miles de veces, una por cada vez que habrían de golpear con esos inclementes martillos, ya ni se sentía capaz de llorar, pero demostrándole lo contrario las lágrimas seguía cayendo. Pero por lo menos no se sentía solo, junto a él, no solo estaba su amigo asiático, también esta Hungría-neechan, Austria y Gilbert, aunque este algo apartado por su lado, tambien estaba su propio hermano Lovino junto a Francis y Antonio, entre todos los reunidos ahi, solo ellos estaban por lo unico que importaba en verdad.

Ludwig.

Otro martillazo más, otro golpe más.

El rubio se sacudía ferozmente en suelo sobre un charco de sangre, de su propia sangre, golpes y heridas sobre su piel, dejando una moqueta de morados y rojos por toda su calcina piel, sus ojos cerrados y su boca abierta en gritos mudos, excepto cuando aquellos martillazos obligaban a que los alaridos de dolor saltaran fuera de sus pulmones.

Lo único manteniéndolo a esa silla era la promesa, aquella que hizo la noche anterior, en el calor y seguridad de los brazos de su querido Alemania, que no lo haría, que no correría a envolverlo en sus brazos o de una manera mas sencilla, no ayudarle de ninguna manera, ya que eso era algo que él tenia que hacerlo solo y que solo por esta vez, por muy dificil que fuera, que él se quedaría quieto y sin hacer nada, especialmente nada estúpido.

Pero casi no podía aguantar la agonía, no recordaba cuando fuera la última vez que se sintió así, lleno de tristeza, rabia, vergüenza, impotencia y felicidad. Como puedes estar tan triste y feliz de tal manera que ya no sabes que sientes tu mismo.

Un ultimo martillazo…

Y el muro a caído.

Como si fuera magia, todos quedan callados por un minuto, un minuto se vuelve un eternidad, y en ese momento sus miradas se encuentran, entre las lagrimas y la sangre, el anhelo y el cansancio, es como si se llamaran entre si al fuero de sus corazones, y Feliciano se levanta.

El tiempo vuelve a su cause, al momento que el corre a abrazar a su amado germano, un pequeño gemido de dolor fue su recibimiento, pero seguido de unos fuertes brazos rodeándoles, su corazón golpeando su pecho mientras lloraba un poco mas en el hombro de su amado.

-Estoy tan feliz, Ludwig-chan- la voz amena de Hungría les hizo apartarse un poco para mirar aquellos que con miradas de orgullo y de plena felicidad, Austria sosteniendo en sus brazos a una sonriente Hungría con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Ahora que estas mejor ponte de pie hombre patata- pudo escuchar a un enfurruñado Romano, el cual estaba a un lado junto con España y Francia, quienes sonreían aliviados.

-Bienvenido de vuelta a una pieza West- dijo su hermano Gilbert acercándose y dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza con una sonrisa, una verdadera y autentica sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo Ludwig con su ronca y adolorida, levantándose con la ayuda de su hermano y su pequeño amante, para mirar a sus amigos, no, a su familia con la mayor sinceridad que alguna vez haya sentido en la vida antes de dirigir su mirada a su pequeño italiano -Tranquilo, nadie nos volverá separar ni siquiera por un segundo mas- dijo despacio antes de sellar su palabra con un dulce beso en los labios de Feliciano.

Desde ese momento, el 9 Noviembre marca el día de la caída del muro de Berlín, el día de la reunificación de Alemania.

_La guerra te destruye para hacerte desde cero._

_La familia te ayuda a ponerte de pie._

_La amistad te da una segunda oportunidad._

_Y el amor te da una razón para seguir adelante._

* * *

Bueno, estube releyendo para arreglar las omisiones y errores, la verdad cuando la poste andaba con prisas y si, eso es muy poco profesional pero bueno, aqui esta revisado y listo, que lo disfruten y...

Gracias por leer

NikoKao


End file.
